Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games
| UK= August 2, 2014 (Boomerang) | runtime= 23m | starring= Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Mindy Cohn Grey DeLisle | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Victor Cook Alan Burnett (co-producer) Jason Wyatt (line producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Robert J. Kral | editedby= Bruce A. King | writtenby= Mark Banker | directedby= Curt Geda | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays }} Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games is the first in a series of direct-to-video short films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD on July 17, 2012. Premise Shaggy is selected to participate in the World Invitational Games in London, England. Synopsis As Scooby and Shaggy run away from a monster that the gang is trying to catch, Diane sees the latter's running ability, and asks him to participate in the World Invitational Games. Shaggy agrees, while Scooby can't not join because he is a dog, but instead decides to coach Shaggy. The gang goes to London, where Shaggy is in awe of being in the games. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma start to take an interest in the pole vaulting Steve Looker, causing Fred to be a bit jealous. He goes on to say he pole vaults as well, and Steve invites Fred to vault with him, in which he reluctantly agrees. Jack Riggins stops by and wishes Steve good luck on breaking his personal record. In the stadium, two workers clean up near the Fortius statue, watching it come to life before running away. In their hotel rooms, Shaggy and Scooby are watching a Gladiatorsaurus marathon and a loud stomp comes from outside. Steve comes into their room, and the three go to investigate to find the Fortius statue wrecking the village. The next morning, Fred, Daphne, and Velma arrive at the village, and Diane informs them that there were rumors of the statue being haunted, and is one of the reasons she invited them all to join Shaggy. Before the tryouts for the finals start, Velma asks Steve about Igor Drozdov, another pole vaulter. The finals begin and Steve makes the cut while Fred breaks Steve's lucky pole and falls. Just as Velma realizes the pole was cut and glued, the statue strikes his weapons onto the stadium and leaves. Velma and Daphne become suspicious of Igor, Sergey, and Diane, for not being there when Fortius struck. Later that night, the gang searches for clues and they find tire tracks, then are chased by Fortius. The following day, Shaggy begins to worry about not being fast because he is not scared. Scooby dresses up as the statue to scare him, only to have the real statue come into the stadium. The gang trap him, with the help of the atheletes piling upon him, and is revealed to be Jack Riggins. He dressed up as Fortius to make Steve quit the games, as he didn't want his record broken. Steve (as he promised Shaggy he would) breaks the record, and the gang celebrates the victory. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Diane * Steve Looker * Igor Drozdov * Sergey Plotnikov Villains: * Fortius * Jack Riggins * Mascot Menace * Dean Richard Other characters: * Announcer * Fortius (pole vaulter) * Gladiatorsaurus Locations * United States ** University * London, England ** World Invitational Games ** Games Village *** Cone Home Objects * Poles * Ice cream * Ice cream cones * Pizza * Submarine sandwich * Chicken wings Vehicles * Diane's dicycle Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This is Velma's first time in real London, as her previous visit was actually at a recreational set at the Wonderworld amusement park. * This special is partly inspired by the Laff-a-Lympics, evident by it's inclusion on the Scooby-Doo! Laff-a-Lympics: Spooky Games DVD (which also finishes the first season of Laff-a-Lympics). Cultural references * This special is inspired by the 2012 Summer Olympics held in London, England; both its air date and DVD release were timed to coincide with the event. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Laff-a-Lympics: Spooky Games DVD set released by Warner Home Video on July 17, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Cases set in England Category:Direct-to-video short films *